Some networks, such as a small studio or home network may comprise an arbitrary collection of devices with many different Ethernet-like links such as (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) IEEE 802.3, IEEE 802.11 (802.11), MoCA (Multi-Media over Coax) compatible links. To ensure connectivity, every device with multiple links can be a bridge (e.g., an 802.1 bridge). For example, a device wirelessly attached to an access point (AP) may also be a bridge to other wireless and/or wired media. The IEEE 802.1D/1Q standards, however, require “anti-reflection” in ports making up the bridge. A packet sent out an anti-reflection port does not arrive back at that port. However, a non-AP station in an 802.11 wireless BSS cannot satisfy this requirement for anti-reflection.